Pokemon Secductive Tournament
by Keysoul
Summary: A 16 year old boy enters a tournament that he tought was pointless, but he soon discovers something good about it.
1. The Tournament

**Pokemon Seductive Tournament**

Author's Notes: Please note that this is just something I did for fun and I probably won't focus on this much, but hey at least it's a story... right...?

KEY: "Speech"

'_Thought'_

"(Pokemon Speech)"

"(_Telepathic Speech_)"

* * *

Chapter 1: The Tournament

Somewhere in the Kanto region there would be a tournament every year but this was far from a _normal_ tournament, there would be female anthro naked pokemon and a human would have to resist them for five minutes while the pokemon would be seductive towards the human.

In a house not far from the tournament grounds there lived a boy called Luke, he was 16 and had brown hair and blue eyes, he wore a blue shirt with a black jacket over it as well as blue jeans and white sneakers, he loved pokemon more than anything else, he loved how there are so many different pokemon in the world and how they have individual powers, abilities and weaknesses.

He had a brother called Jack he was 14 and had blonde hair and green eyes, he wore a green shirt with black jeans and wore black shoes, he was really into the pokemon tournament that would come around every year, but you have to be 16 to enter as the pokemon perfom sexual acts and you have to be of legal age to do so.

Our story begins when Jack noticed the tournament had arrived and had set up just down the road from their house, "Luke! Luke!" yelled Jack as he ran up to his brother's room and burst open the door, "Luke, the tournament has arrived."

"How many times do I have to tell you Jack, I'm not entering that tournament." Luke was laying on his bed watching an episode of 'Action Lucario'.

"But, Luke... it looks fun, and if you make it to the end the prize is $500" Jack said disapointedly, "Plus, you may actually find a girlfriend." Jack teased.

"I don't want a girlfriend!" Luke snapped at his younger brother, "Besides, Human and Pokemon relationships _never _work out."

"Aww, c'mon, please!?" Jack made little puppy-dog eyes.

"Uh... aw alright, but after this episode has finished."

"When'll that be?" Asked Jack.

"1 hour."

"Oh, okay be ready for the best experience of your life!" Jack said as he went downstairs.

Luke went back to watching Action Lucario, "You've gotta be f***ing kidding me!"

-Later-

"Alright, let's get this over with." Said Luke as he came down the stairs.

"Great, the tournament's just down the road, let's go!" Said Jack eagerly.

_'Once this is over, I'll NEVER speak of it again.' _Thought Luke as he reluctently made his way to the tournament.

Once they arrived, they went to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" Said the Woman at the front desk.

"I would like to enter the tournament please." Said Luke.

"Okay, to enter you will need to pay the entry fee of $20."

Luke dove into his pocket and pulled out a 20 dollar note.

"Thank you, you may procceed to the waiting room."

"Okay Jack, you get yourself a seat while I wait for the worst." Said Luke as he procceeded to the waiting room and Jack went to get himself a seat in the audience.

As Luke made his way he noticed a sign on the tournament.

_All pokemon will be naked_

_The female pokemon may try anything_

_The condendor will lose if they give in_

"Oh jeez, this is gonna be horrifying." Luke arrived in the waiting room, it was a room with benches around the outside of the room, there were some other boys waiting for their 'demise' and there was a blue curtain in front of the entrance to the arena.

"Hi there!" Said a black-haired boy in the corner, Luke went over to him.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Lenny."

"Luke, I don't know why this tournament even exists." Said Luke.

"Well I came to get a girlfriend, hopefully a Nidoqueen." Said Lenny.

"I'm just here because my little brother made me come, what a pain."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, he's sat in the audience, he's shorter than me, he has blonde hair and he wears a green shirt with black jeans."

"What's his name?"

"Jack, but I call him 'Pain in the neck'."

Lenny snickered at this.

"Is he really so annoying?"

"Yeah, once on his 5th birthday he wanted me to get him a real racecar so he could drive it through the house."

"Haha, I see."

The announcer outside had just declaired the tournament's start.

"And the first condendor is... Luke Wembly!" Said the announcer.

"Oh F***"

* * *

First Chapter, now I just did this for fun so flame me if you want, but I'll still continue this, also this story will probably have the most OC's made by me in it than my other stories.


	2. The First Few Rounds

**Pokemon Seductive Tournament**

Author's Notes: Rules of the tournament have been edited: The condendors are allowed to remain dressed, also the next chapters contain sexual activity but not lemons, they'll come in later.

KEY: "Speech"

'_Thought'_

"(_Telepathic Speech_)"

* * *

Chapter 2: The First Few Rounds

"Aw hell no!"

"Looks like you're up!" Said Lenny.

_'Arceus, allow me to endure this...' _Prayed Luke as he entered the field.

"His first opponant will be a Charizard!" Said the announcer.

"Oh shit" Luke looked over to the other door to see a large, big-breasted, curvy Charizard walking towards him and swaying her hips. (A/N: The pokemon are anthro and can communicate with humans normaly.)

"Hey there handsome." Said the Charizard in a seductive voice.

"I... I'm not affected by you." Said Luke who was already sweating.

"Oh really? We'll see about that, like these?" She began rubbing her tits in his face.

_'SHIT!!'_ Thought Luke as he clentched his eyes shut as he felt a bulge in his pants.

"No male can resist _these_." She said as she started to jiggle her tits.

In the audience, Jack was watching with great interest.

"Wow, Luke really doesn't like this huh?" He said as he scarfed down some popcorn.

Luke had his eyes clentched shut tight as he desperatly tried to think of something else, but the Charizard's seductive voice made that difficult.

_'Just a few more minutes, please.' _Luke kept thinking in his head as the Charizard was rubbing her erect nipples.

"You _know _you want it." She said in a really sexy voice.

_'Hang on...' _Luke was on edge, sweating like mad, painful erection and was close to an orgasm.

"And... it's over!" Said the announcer.

Luke opened his eyes to see the Charizard heading back to her room, releaved he went back to his waiting room.

"Man, THAT was tough." Said Luke.

"Yeah, you lose if you orgasm, it's called 'giving in', I think I'll be up soon." Said Lenny.

Up in the audience Jack was slurping on a bottle of cola, _'Wow, he managed to endure that, well that was only the FIRST round, there are a total of ten rounds and if anyone survives all ten they get the $500 reward AND they get one of the pokemon to take home if they want to.' _Thought Jack.

"And the next one is... Lenny Harold!" Said the announcer.

"That's me..." Said Lenny.

"Go for it, er I mean... _don't _go for _her_." Said Luke as Lenny stepped out into the field.

After a while, Luke decided to see how he was doing, he looked out onto the field and saw Lenny passed out with a nosebleed in front of a curvy Lopunny.

"Ooh..."

"Lenny seems to have fainted via nosebleed, however, this does NOT qualify as a loss, Lopunny will take him to the 'regeneration' room and heal him." Said the announcer.

The Lopunny picked up Lenny by his leg and dragged him to a back room.

"The next rounds will continue tomorrow, we'll see you then."

Everyone got up from their seats and began to exit, Luke met up with Jack in the lobby.

"So... how was your 'experience'?" Asked Jack.

"Do NOT ask!" Snapped Luke.

"Okay, okay."

Just then, the Charizard that Luke faced walked up to them.

"Uh... hello." She said.

"Oh, it's you." Said Luke.

"That was my job, I have to do that to everyone I get matched up against, I'm sorry." She bowed for apology.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, I... kinda liked it, but I had to resist, it's all part of the game right?" Said Luke.

"I guess so, say do you wanna go for a meal later? The tournament doesn't continue until tomorrow."

"Sure, by the way I'm Luke."

"Nice to meet you Luke, I'm Charlene."

They shook hands. While Jack looked shocked.

"Let's say we meet at the hungry Snorlax at 5:30?" Said Charlene.

"Okay."

Charlene walked off leaving a happy Luke and a VERY shocked Jack.

"W-w-what!? You said yourself that you DIDN'T want a girlfriend Luke."

"THAT was _then_, THIS is _now_." Said Luke.

They headed home for the rest of the day.

Luke's mind was swimming with thoughts of Charlene.

_'OMG, OMG, She asked me out and I accepted, what should I wear, how should I look? Oh the pressure!'_

"Luke!"

Luke's thoughts were broken when he heard Jack's voice.

"Do you wanna play Super Smash Pokemon?" (Same as Super Smash Bros Brawl except you can only use pokemon and the choice is wider.)

"You know I always kick your ass on that!" Said an over-confident Luke.

"Oh yeah!?"

They set up the game, Luke picked Lucario and Jack picked Blaziken.

"You are SO going to lose, Steel types are weak against Fire." Said Jack.

"Heh, we'll see about that."

Jack attempted to scorch Luke with Blaze Kick, but Luke avoided it and countered with a force palm in the back.

"Grr, you won't win that easily." Said Jack.

"Heh."

Luke used an Aura Sphere right into Jack's leg knocking him down.

_"Battle over, the winner is Lucario."_

"Y-you cheated!" Said Jack as he threw his controller on the floor.

"Now now, just admit that I'm the better fighter."

"Oh yeah!?" Jack threw a pillow at Luke.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play huh? Well let's turn it up." Luke lunged at Jack as they play-fighted.

* * *

Luke and Jack are just classic brothers, always fighting over something heh, anyway I hope you're enjoying it so far as I know I am, and I'll see you later.


	3. The Date

**Pokemon Seductive Tournament**

Author's Notes: Holy crap, this story has only just started and already popular, it's got about 700 hits so far, wow why is it already so popular? I tought that it wouldn't be so popular when I started.

KEY: "Speech"

'_Thought'_

"(_Telepathic Speech_)"

* * *

Chapter 3: The Date

Later Luke was in his room preparing for his date with Charlene.

"Oh, do I want to wear a jacket or a suit?" Said Luke as he was deciding.

"Just wear a shirt, you're going on a date not to a funeral." Said Jack as stood in the doorway slurping a bottle of coke.

"Okay, I just never been on a date before."

"You're going with her to a casual restaurant, you don't need to look too fancy."

"Okay okay..." Said Luke as he calmed down.

"Just wear a shirt with a pair of jeans, that'll be enough."

"Alright."

-Later-

Luke came down the stairs dressed in a shirt with a pair of jeans with a belt and a pair of black shoes, he also combed his normally messy hair.

"Well you look alright." Said Jack.

"Okay, now time to go meet Charlene, it's about 5:15."

"Go get em." Said Jack as Luke walked out the door.

Luke walked into the small town, he found quite a few shops that sold all kinds of things, but his destination was the Hungry Snorlax restaurant up ahead, when Luke arrived he checked his watch: 5:20, there was still 10 minutes before Chalene arrived, he looked across the street and saw a jewelry store that sold all kinds of rare gems but for ridiculously high prices.

Luke checked his watch again: 5:27, he looked around for Charlene but she was nowhere, he hoped that this wasn't a joke she was playing on him, until he heard the sound of beating wings, he looked up and saw Charlene decending towards him.

"Hello Luke." Said Charlene as she landed.

"Wow." Said Luke as he looked at her.

She was dressed in a pink dress just the perfect size for her and she wore a pearl necklace and earings, as well as a pink bow on her head.

"You look..."

"Yes?"

"Beautiful!"

"Hehe, thank you Luke." Said Charlene as they entered the restaurant together, they got a table by the window Charlene needed an extra large chair for her size, Luke looked around, it was a fairly large restaurant with at least 20 tables around, there was the door to the kitchen where something smelled brilliantly good, around the walls were do-dads and knick-knacks of all kinds, there were also pictures of people dressed in chef's clothing standing next to pokemon who were also dressed as chefs.

The waiter approached their table.

"And what'll this young couple be having this evening?" Spoke the waiter in a french accent.

"Umm, I'll have a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs and a glass of coke please." Said Luke.

"And you miss?" The waitersaid to Charlene.

"Uh, I'll just have a large steak please." Said Charlene.

The waiter took off to the kitchen, Luke and Charlene sat and looked at each other.

"You know, you're not like the other people if faced against in the tournament, you seem so much more handsome than the others, plus you seem so much nicer Luke." Said Charlene.

"I am, thanks." Said Luke with a blush.

"And you seem so pretty for a pokemon especially an anthro pokemon Charlene, and your uh... er..." Luke trailed off.

"Go on say it, I don't mind."

"You have such a perfect body as well as perfect breasts."

"Thank you."

"And your eyes seem just like a pair of glowing rubies."

"Thank you." Charlene was blushing.

"Here are your orders." Said the waiter as he returned with a bowl of spaghetti and Meatballs and a plate with a giant steak.

"Bon appatete." Said the waiter as he walked away.

"Wow this looks good." Said Luke.

"No kidding." Charlene's steak was as big as a car tyre.

Luke picked up a fork and began to wrap some spaghetti around it.

Charlene however picked up the steak with her hands and begans to bite the steak nosilly.

"Charlene, we're in a retaurant not the wild, have some manners!" Luke whispered to Charlene.

"Sorry, it's my dragon instinct." Charlene picked up a knife and fork and began to cut up her steak.

After they had they're meal, and Luke had paid $20.00, they decided to look around town.

"There are so many shops around here." Said Charlene.

"Yeah." Luke saw the jewelry shop again and thought that may come in handy at some point.

They came to a bench on top of a hill where you could get a perfect view of the sunset.

"Luke, can we watch the sunset together?"

"Sure."

Luke sat down on the bench and Charlene almost caused the bench to collapse because of her weight.

"Whoa, watch out." Said Luke.

"Sorry."

They sat there watching the sunset, Charlene put an arm around Luke and hugged him close, however because of her strength she did not know that Luke could not breathe.

"C-C-Char-le-ne, c-c-ca-can't bre-breathe!" Luke managed to choke out.

"Huh? Oh Luke I'm sorry!"

"It's-it's okay, you didn't mean it."

Luke caught his breath and decided to take Charlene home.

"Uh, where do you live Charlene?"

"Oh, I stay in the stadium with the other anthros."

"Hmm... hey, if I win the tournament what do you say you come and live with me and my brother?"

"Wha-really?"

"Yeah."

"But you do know that you need to win in order for that to happen."

"It's okay, I'll win, I'll win for you Charlene."

Luke looked up into Charlene's eyes and she looked down into his, Luke had to strain his neck because she was twice as tall as him.

"Okay, then I'll see you tommorrow." Said Luke as he headed home and Charlene headed to her room.

When Luke arrived home at 10:00 he found Jack watching Action Lucario on the couch.

"Hey you, what'cha doin?"

"Whoa, uh... hi."

Luke sat next to his younger brother.

"So, how was your date?" Asked Jack.

"Wonderful, I now have a reason to actually win that tournament."

"Uh... for the money?" Said Jack dumbly.

"No you idiot for Charlene, if someone wins the tournament they get to take one of the anthros home if they want, and if I win then Charlene will be living here with us."

"Whoa, do think we even have enough room for a Charizard to live here with us?"

"It'll be okay, I can use the prize money to make our house bigger."

Luke and Jack then watched Action Lucario until they fell asleep.

* * *

There, now Luke has a reason to win that tournament, go Luke win that tournament and make Charlene happy!


	4. The Next Few Rounds

**Pokemon Seductive Tournament**

KEY: "Speech"

'_Thought'_

"(_Telepathic Speech_)"

* * *

Chapter 4: The Next Few Rounds

The next day Luke was ready for the tournament, he was so focused on winning that he didn't realize that he walked out the door in his pyjamas.

"Hey Luke!" Jack called after him.

"What?"

"You're still in your PJ's!"

Luke looked at himself and then ran back inside the house.

"I know your focused on the tournament but can you at least leave SOME of your brain in reality?"

Luke went up to his room, ignoring Jack's comment.

"I really need to pay attention more." Said Luke as he got dressed in his normal clothes.

After a while Luke and Jack arrived at the stadium again.

"You go get yourself a good seat and I'll be in the contestant's waiting room." Said Luke as he headed down the hall.

Luke was ready for the round, he'd easily get through all the rounds by distracting himself with random thoughts.

(Meanwhile in the pokemon waiting room)

Charlene was daydreaming about life with Luke.

"You thinking about that boy again?" Said a Lopunny who sat down next to her.

"Yeah, after our date yesterday he's determained to win." Said Charlene who seemed distracted.

(Back with Luke)

"Right, gotta lose myself in my mind and distract myself with random thoughts." Luke said to himself.

"First up is Luke Wembly!" Said the announcer.

Luke instantly got up and out onto the field, he could just see Charlene through past the curtain on the other door, however he was facing.

"The Tyranatar sisters!" Said the announcer.

Two Tyranatar came through the other door, both having nipple rings.

"Hi there."

"You handsome devil." Said the sisters.

_'Okay, time for random thoughts, I wonder what will happen next in the Action Lucario series? maybe a video game?' _thought Luke as he attempted to distract himself.

"Sis, he's not paying attention." Said one of the sisters.

"Oh he's good."

Luke wasn't even paying attention to them rubbing their tits in his face, all he could think about was the chances of an Action Lucario movie or video game.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... and it's over!" Said the announcer.

"Aww... we didn't win." Said one of the sisters.

"Well, he was just distracted." Said the other sister as they headed back to their waiting room.

Luke also returned to his waiting room.

"Yeah Luke way to go!" Shouted Jack from his seat in the crowd.

Luke looked back and saw Charlene sat on a bench and gave him a wave.

Luke waved back and gave a thumbs up as he went back into his waiting room.

"Just three more rounds to go and Charlene is mine!" Luke said to himself.

The next rounds for the other contestants went rather quickly, only one managed to survive without an orgasm or a nosebleed.

"The next rounds will again, continue tomorrow." Said the announcer.

Luke got up from his seat and headed out into the lobby where awaited Jack and surprisingly Charlene.

"Hi Luke, Charlene." Said Luke.

"Luke, you made it! All you have to do is distract yourself." Said Charlene.

"I know."

"Luke... can I come round to your house?" Said Charlene.

"Why?"

"I just want to see what your house is like."

"Okay."

"Hey, wait for me." Said Jack.

* * *

Okay, short chapter but there's a reason because there'll be a little 'something' in the next chapter... if you know what I mean, heh-heh.


	5. Some Fun

**Pokemon Seductive Tournament**

Author's Notes: WARNING, Lemon in this chapter and is a HumanXDragoness lemon which so happens to be my favorite kind as well. If you dislike lemons then skip this chapter, you won't be missing anything.

KEY: "Speech"

'_Thought'_

"(_Telepathic Speech_)"

* * *

Chapter 5: Some Fun

They arrived back at Luke & Jack's house, Charlene looked around the living room, the kitchen and the garden.

"What do you think?" Said Luke.

"I think it's rather nice for a house occupied by only two people, Luke... may I see your bedroom?" Said/Asked Charlene.

"Umm... why?"

"Just so I can see it." Charlene had a mysterious glint in her eye that Luke found suspisious.

"Okay..." Said Luke slowly, unsure of what's going on.

Luke showed Charlene upstairs while Jack watched TV in the living room.

"This is the bathroom..." Said Luke, showing her said room.

"This is Jack's room..."

"And this is my room."

Luke's room was covered with posters of Action Lucario, a Lucario hero who stops evil masterminds.

"Very nice." Said Charlene who was looking around.

Charlene then looked at Luke with lust filled eyes, it was at this point where Luke recognised what she was planning.

"Uh-oh..." Said Luke before he was pounced onto the bed by Charlene.

"Luke, you do know that I love you." She said seductivly.

"Umm... yeah I know that." Said Luke as he was sweating.

"And you love me, right?"

"Uhh... yeah."

"Then I have a favor to ask."

Luke gulped as she whispered in his ear.

"Will you mate with me?"

Luke had thinking the answer in his head, a mental war.

_'You haven't even won the tournament yet!'_

_'But I love her.'_

_'She can't be yours until the tournament has been won!'_

_'And she loves me back, how can I not?'_

Luke had finally decided on an answer.

"Yes, I'll mate with you."

Charlene then let out a loud roar of victory which got a response from Jack downstairs.

"KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE, I'M TRYING TO WATCH TV!"

Charlene looked at Luke, her eyes trailing all over his body, from his neck down to his feet.

"Let's just get rid of these clothes first." Said Charlene as she began to undress Luke.

"Careful, don't rip anything." Said Luke.

"You'll be alright." Assured Charlene.

Charlene unbuttoned Luke's jeans and slowly pulled them off him.

"Allow me." Said Luke as he pulled off his shirt.

Charlene stared at Luke's body, he wasn't too muscular but was still good, her eyes stared at Luke's body, wanting it.

"And now, my prize awaits." Charlene slowly grasped Luke's underwear and slowly pulled it off, revealing Luke's member, Charlene stared at it for 5 minutes.

"Uhh... Charlene?"

Charlene suddenly dived for Luke's member, sucking on it with her dragon maw.

"Ahhh... that feels too good..." Moaned Luke.

Charlene sped up her sucking, using her dragon tongue to lick his member as well as suck on it, Luke was bucking his hips to Charlene's sucks on Luke's rock-hard cock,  
"That feels good... I think I'm gonna..." Luke let a sharp thrust as he unloaded into Charlene's waiting maw.

"Time for you to please me." Charlene got up and showed Luke something that made him turn crimson.

"Eat my pussy Luke." Said Charlene as she got into a position where Luke's head was between her legs and his cock was between her breasts, Luke began to tease Charlene with her tonuge while she squeezed Luke's cock between her tits.

By now they both were moaning, Luke was trailing his tongue around the outside of Charlene's pussy teasing her, while Charlene was licking Luke's cock which was drowning in her huge, soft tits.

"Oooh... so soft..." Moaned Luke as Charlene squeezed harder, Luke stuck his tongue into Charlene's pussy and moved it back and forth.

"Thats... too... good..." Moaned Charlene as Luke licked faster, Charlene moaned more as she came into Luke's mouth, "That was so good." Said Charlene.

"Time for the main event." Said Luke.

Charlene spread herself out on the bed, pussy wide open, Luke slowly inserted his cock into her pussy. "Ahh..." "Ooh..." They moaned, Luke began to thrust into Charlene, slowly going faster, Charlene embraced Luke into a huge, warm hug. Luke couldn't see anything that wasn't a part of Charlene, the embrace was so huge he couldn't see any of his room, Charlene also wrapped her wings around Luke, "You're so soft." Said Luke, "Heh, thanks." Said Charlene. Luke trusted faster into Charlene, causing some pre-cum to pour out, Charlene shot her muzzel into Luke's mouth, shooting her long, reptilian tongue down Luke's throat. Luke moaned in pure bliss and trusted faster until...

"Mmgh... Charlene!" Luke yelled.

"Luke!" Yelled Charlene also as they came together.

"Ahhhh... that felt way too good."

"Yeah, it did."

The two then fell asleep, still in the massive embrace.

* * *

So what do ya think of THAT then, eh? Good lemon? Please say if that lemon was good or not, I need to know!


End file.
